Once Bitten
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: You where right this biting them in their asses. Kakashi you next mission is long term I am ranking it as a s-class." The civilian council is going to find out about Once bitten, twice shy.


Just to let everyone know I do not own Naruto or Inu yahsa

I slowly made my way around the village. I had been walking around all morning. The only reason I had left my home was to find out more about my grandfather. All I had was an old picture and his necklace. All I had found out about him was that he had been the second The Hokage. When I asked about family, the person I had asked looked at me oddly then said the only family he had was a great niece who had left the village years ago and no one knew where she was. So the comes to now, I was thinking about going back home but I did not want to return just yet. This was not my first time from home, I had been out on jobs and other things. One was a trip were my clan had meet with other ally clans. Those trips were my favorite, I got to fight with the boys of the wolf tribe.

My great uncle as I called him found actions funny when asked by any one out side the clans or tribe asked he would say they are like their great grandfathers with out cussing the other. At least we did not cuss till we were sure our mothers would not wash out our mouths out with soap. Someone shouting and cheering brought me out of my family musing. Oh a fight, it has to be. I shoved my way thought the crowd with the intent of getting pulled into the fight, however I froze what I thought was a fight was in fact a group of people beating the tar out of a little boy. He looked up at me and I sucked in a breath when he looked right at me. He had the bluest eyes, I blue that the sky or sea would wish to hold. Then every one froze, I knew why, all to often I was told I had my both my great grandmother temper as well their names.

I stepped over to the little boy and picked him up. He was shacking in fear, I took a breath and pulled a sleeper ball. I flicked it to the ground the as I jumped to the roof top of the closest building. Anyone who even sniffed the gas would be out for hours. I knew it would not get everyone in this group but if this village had no way to make them talk I did. "Hey little ao metsuki (blue eyes) I am not going to hurt you, but you have to help me. If I let you go I am going to go kill those people down there. So you got to get me way. So can you tell me how to get to the hospital is you need a looking at." I said he sniffled and looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"It doesn't matter they don't treat bakemono." he said I shoved down my anger when I felt him shiver in my arms "Is there any place or anyone I can take to you to?" I asked He nodded then winced "The old man will take care of me, He works in the top office in that building. I was going to see him and ask him to take me out to get ramen." He said my stomach growled I blushed at the look he was giving me. "After we get you taken care of how about I take you. I have not had a bowl of that heavenly food" I said I used the roof tops to get to the building. I did not bother to go inside just climbed the outside wall. I do not drought that I surprised the elderly many sitting at the desk. And the main reason I was not attack more then likely because little ao metsuki.

" Hello sir little Ao metsuki said you would help him?" I asked not putting the boy down just incase he was wrong. After all he looked like some important leader, if he was I planed to ask how a little boy could be treated the way I had found him in. I knew that other villages were not like my own were anyone found hurting a child was dealt with harshly. I have scars from childhood and all those came from train or fighting with friends. Never should a child have a hand raised to them in anger and those people held nothing but hate for this boy. If I had to run with him I would the west winds were my ally. However I let the boy down when the old mans eyes held the say look my father had when I would come back half dead from a job.

"Oh Naruto, it has happened again" the man said I felt my anger bubbly up, "You mean to say this is not the first time something like this has happened to him? Why was nothing done the first time?" I asked lowly "I do what I can for him, however at this time Nauto's well being is looked over by the civilian council till he is an active gennin I can only be there for him and heal him after ward.

"Yea, you funny eared lady don't be mad at the old man he does what he can to help me." I gave to boy an odd look the smiled "I have an ideal how to help him and let this civilian council choice bite them in their asses." I said they both looked at me asking me to tell the my plain. "I go adopt the boy take him with me and his problems are solved no one will raise a hand to hurt a pup of mine." I said "They won't let you, other have tried and Naruto wish to one day take my job from me." the old man said Naruto nodded.

"Who do you know that would train the boy to be the best?" I asked "Hatake, Kakashi would he even tried to adopt him the council felt he would not be able to keep his skill level up while raising him." the old man said "Then I would like to hire him to train my son. You call him here and I will go adopt little Ao metsuki here." I said jumping out the window. It did not take me to long to get where I was going I just had to enter the building I had just left thought the front door this time. I walked over to the desk the was there

"Can you tell me who I calk to about adopting a child?" I asked He pointed me to a door off the left side of the room. I walked over and knocked on the door opening as I did. "Hello miss what can I do for you?" he asked I wish to adopt a child of your fine village." I told the man before me "Oh do you no the child's name?" he asked "I know his first but not his last, his name is Naruto." I said a flash of anger was not hidden to well.

"Okay I will have to ask some questions. First where do you live? What do you do for a living and can you care for the boy?" he asked hissing the last part as if it caused him pain to call Naruto a boy. "Oh I am on a trip from my home village is it to the west of here. It is near the inu forest. I am a taijiya and I make a fair price doing that." I said he looked at me "What is a taijiya?" he asked "Oh, it is the old term for an youkai exterminator." I said he smiled at me "Oh yes how silly of me to forget. I do not see any problem with your information. You will just have to sign some papers and that boy is yours" he said "I will filing them to take long. I am due for a job in a weeks time and would need to go home first?" I said "No, no I can have it done with in tin minute of your signing these." he said sliding papers over to me. I signed them the he took the back before walking out side the office.

Not even ten minutes latter he returned with a pink haired woman. She took my hand and shook it "I wish to thank you for getting rid of that monster for us. You will need these papers to get out the gate with it. I assume you will be doing your job out side the village walls." she said I nodded not trusting my voice. I took the papers and walked out of the office then the building.

Only to climb the walls once more to the old mans office. I really need to find out his title or his name. When I got to the window I dodged a knife tossed at me. "At ease Kakashi she is the one I was telling you about." the old man asked "How did it go?" Naruto asked his eyes held hope that my planed worked and I could take him with me. "You've got a new mom and a wacky family to go with her." I said

"How? I have tried more then once and I get turned down?" Kakashi asked I smirked at him. I could tell he was blushing under his mask "I think it had to do with me job." I said "And just what is that miss?" The old man asked "I am a taijiya from the inu forest." I said picking Naruto up and placing in my lap "You where right this biting them in their asses. Kakashi you next mission is long term I am ranking it as a s-class you are to train young Naruto here till he is 10." "Thought your genin ranked out at 11?" I asked interrupting him. "Yes but he must take at least one year in the academy" he said

"Okay we will be back in five years then. Lets get something to eat and is there any thing you need to get?" I asked "Some stuff I was given by the old man, Kakashi and Iruka" Naruto said "Okay lets get your things then get some ramen." I said walking over to the window the jumping out. Those two had a mission to iron out. I had a pup to pack up and we had to the heavenly goodness know as ramen. All the while I was thinking on how a child with fey sight had no one to watch over him.


End file.
